


Black and Gold

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: The Panther stalked forwards, teeth bared and claws on display. Laura prepared for the impact of her attack, knowing running would be of no use.Superhero au ficlet for hollstein.





	Black and Gold

The Panther stalked forwards, teeth bared and claws on display. Laura prepared for the impact of her attack, knowing running would be of no use. Her eyes followed every movement, trying to guess where the Panther would hit first. She had been trained since a young age in combat, even with these strange powers, she should be able to read her adversary’s body language.

Except all it took was a blink of an eye for the Panther to have her pinned down, teeth closed around but not pressing down on Laura’s neck. Laura tried pushing back with her hind legs or gain purchase with her own front claws, but controlling her new form was still a work in progress, and the slight tightening of the Panther’s jaws made Laura forfeit. Just as fast as she had attacked, the Panther let her go. With the sound of cracking bones, a woman soon stood where the animal was before, dark haired and with a smirk on her face. 

“Getting better Cupcake, but you’re still thinking too much. You’re a lioness right now, don’t act like the prissy little journalist your human self is.” By the amused look on Carmilla’s face, Laura’s annoyance must be clear even in her feline face. With far more cracks and pain than Carmilla, Laura managed to regain her human form.

It still felt strange and wrong, this shapeshifting. Laura sat on the cold cement floor for a moment, regaining her bearings. A surprisingly warm hand touched her back, soothing some of the aches away.

“It’ll get better with time, I promise.” Carmilla’s voice was softer, guiding Laura back to her own body. With a sigh, Laura let herself lean on Carmilla’s arm while she got her breathing back in control. The other woman was warm and solid, her presence a comfort for Laura’s tired mind. At other times, Laura might think too much about what that comfort might mean, but not now. Training left her too exhausted to contemplate her feelings.

For an arrangement that begun with Laura slightly black-mailing Carmilla, the true name of the city’s very own superpowered burglar, into teaching Laura how to control the powers she never knew how to use, it was all going surprisingly well. Carmilla turned out to be a good teacher. More importantly, Laura had to admit, even if only to herself, she was also a better friend than any Laura had before.

**Author's Note:**

> The excellent canyousmellchips sent me this prompt, and I ended up liking it way more than I expected. Might write something a little bigger for this universe, let me know if you guys would be interested in that.


End file.
